ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
AU Antagonists (PD)
This is a page compiling the episodic villains without pages of their own that appear in the various universes visited in Project Deca. Veggie King (Earth 1121-A) *'Original': Veggie King *'Enemies': Ben Tennyson (Earth 1121-A) Veggie King is an evil plant alien from the planet Verduras. He intends to destroy all fleshy life in the universe, creating a world of plant-based lifeforms. He has the ability to create and control giant mutant fruits and vegetables to act as his own personal army. Appearances *''Team Player'' (Debut; Death) Timeking (Earth 1121-A) *'Original': Timeking *'Enemies': Ben Tennyson (Earth 1121-A), Professor Paradox Timeking is a half-alien archrival of Professor Paradox, able to manipulate time in much the same way Paradox can. Timeking is an egomaniacal schemer whose ultimate goals remain unknown, though he seems bent on defeating Ben Tennyson in the short-term. Appearances *''Team Player'' (Debut) Eon (Earth 1116-A) *'Original': Eon (BTMT) *'Enemies': Ben Tennyson (Earth 1116-A) This version of Eon is the same as the version present in Ultimate Alien, with the events of Omniverse never occurring in this timeline. Here, Eon seeks the powers of the three Omnitrices so that he can obtain the All-Power Matrix, which grants the user ultimate power. Appearances *''Three's a Crowd'' (Debut) Purponite (Earth 512-A) *'Original': Purpunite *'Enemies': Ben Tennyson (Earth 512-A) Purponite is an evil Anodite who was originally the MEGAtrix's sample of the species, eventually escaping the device and setting about conquering Earth. Having all the powers of a normal Anodite, he used his abilities in a unique way to transform humans into mindless mana-based zombies. Appearances *''MEGA Disappointment'' (Debut) Rigon (Earth 19-A) *'Original': Rigon *'Enemies': Sci (Earth 19-A), Paper (Earth 19-A), Bink (Earth 19-A) Rigon, also known as Hate, is an ancient demon king who was a member of the god-like Seven Sages until he turned against them. He killed the other six Sages but was defeated in the process, being sealed away in a dimension of darkness for thousands of years. Appearances *''Youth is Wasted on the Young'' (Debut) *''This Does Not Expand Horizons'' (CataloGun Summon) Xargon (Earth 50-A) *'Original': Zargon *'Enemies': Ben Tennyson (Earth 50-A), Albedo (Earth 50-A) Xargon is an Omnitrix-wielding Galvan from an alternate timeline where Azmuth selected him to wield his greatest creation. Believing himself superior to all other Omnitrix users, Xargon makes a point of hunting down wielders from other timelines and exterminating their Azmuths. Appearances *''To Protect and Get Served'' (Debut) Devil Watcher (Earth 98-A) *'Original': Devil Watcher *'Enemies': Ben Tennyson (Earth 98-A), Bellwood Police Department, Starbucks Barista Devil Watcher is a mysterious hacker who created a series of cryptic notes he called "The Number Game" for Ben Tennyson and the police department to follow in order to stall them while he set up his plans. Devil Watcher had no real special abilities to speak of, simply turning out to be a depressing middle-aged man who really should have seen a therapist. Appearances *''That HoE Over There'' (Debut; Death) Ice Mutant (Earth 44-A) *'Original': Blake (Horizons) *'Enemies': Ryan Fenrir (Earth 44-A), Shane Vidar (Earth 44-A) The Ice Mutant was originally a human who was mutated with Necrofriggian DNA, turning into a Transform-type mutant that attacked people at random to try and trigger their own transformations into mutants. Unlike most mutants, the Ice Mutant seemed to retain some presence of mind, although not enough to control his violent instincts. Appearances *''Expand Horizons'' (Debut; Death) Vine Mutant (Earth 44-A) *'Original': Jouji (Horizons) *'Enemies': Ryan Fenrir (Earth 44-A), Shane Vidar (Earth 44-A) The Vine Mutant was originally a human who was mutated with Florauna DNA, turning into a Transform-type mutant that attacked people at random to try and trigger their own transformations into mutants. Unlike most mutants, the Vine Mutant seemed to retain some presence of mind, although not enough to control his violent instincts. Appearances *''Expand Horizons'' (Debut; Death) Lens Hybrider (Earth 44-A) *'Original': N/A *'Enemies': Ryan Fenrir (Earth 44-A), Shane Vidar (Earth 44-A) The Lens Hybrider was the mysterious unauthorized user of KafKo's anti-mutant Hybrider system, eventually turning out to be Professor Marcus, the creator of the system itself. He sought to use the King's Emblem, a device crafted from the core of the wrecked Omnitrix, to destroy all humans harboring mutant DNA and put an end to the mutant crisis. Appearances *''Expand Horizons'' (Debut) *''This Does Not Expand Horizons'' Category:Character Lists Category:Antagonists Category:Project Deca Category:Lists